Forbidden Dreams
by Rekka Maiden
Summary: Kana Kinto has had anything but an ordinary life. When her dreams start to get really weird, she starts to feel lost and confused, especially when a new kid shows up at school who looks just like the Pharaoh she's been dreaming of!
1. Chapter 1

_The young Pharaoh laid in bed listening to the quite sounds of the night as he slowly shut his eyes readying for sleep. As he was about to fall asleep, he was unaware that a girl had walked in and was now beside him at his bedside, leaning over to give him a light kiss._

"_Kilala" he moaned against her lips, as he returned the kiss._

_Kilala smiled as she pulled away. She looked at his amethyst eyes and ran her fingers through his golden bangs._

"_How did you know it was me, Atem?" she asked._

_Atem looked Kilala in her aquamarine eyes as he took her hand and held it to his chest over his heart._

"_Your scent, love. It's so sweet and floral. It's like no other. Not to mention that you're the only one I allow to kiss me."_

_Kilala giggled as she gave him one more kiss on his cheek and laid down beside him, resting her head on his chest as Atem wrapped his arms around her waist bringing her closer to him._

"_I love you, Kilala." Atem whispered._

"_I love you, Atem." Kilala whispered back._

_Then the both of them fell asleep._

"Kana! Kana wake up! You'll be late for school!"

"I'm already up and ready mom!" yelled back a young girl, that was the spitting image of Kilala.

I'd get up sooner if I didn't keep having those dreams of that boy and that girl who looks just like me, she thought to herself as she came down the stairs and walked into the kitchen grabbing the piece of toast her mother had prepared for her.

"I don't get it Kana." said her mother. "You sleep in a lot later then you usually do. Is there something going on?"

"No." Kana replied rather quickly. The last thing she wanted was for her mother to get involved with her dreams. She just continued eating her toast until it was gone.

"Are you sure?"

"Arh, look nothings wrong! I'm just gonna go to school, okay?"

Kana grabbed her backpack and ran out the door. Why can't she just leave my personal business alone? She thought running down the sidewalk toward her high school. She made it to the door in a couple minutes, but not without the usual trouble. First three guys walked up to her, challenging her to a fight.

"You guys never learn do you?" she said.

The three of them came running at her, Kana jumped backwards, causing them to miss, and gave them all a roundhouse kick to the face knocking them to the ground.

"I'm not in the mood, so you'd be smart to just leave me alone and find someone else to bully." she said running in the school.

She had just made it to her classrooms floor when she ran into the worst teacher, who she swore was out to get her.

"Ms. Kinto." said the towering male teacher in front of her.

"Mr. Fuzaka." Dang it, she thought. She hated Mr. Fuzaka, he was about 5'11 with short black hair and brown eyes and always wore the same green suit.

"I've told you about your uniform before, have I not?"

Kana groaned in disgust. Looking down at the boy's uniform that she was wearing, consisting of a white shirt, blue pants and blue jacket.

"You are to wear the appropriate **girl's** uniform at school."

"Sorry, I just find the boys uniform much more comfortable. Exposing my legs and thighs is something I don't find to my liking."

"Before you go to class, go home and change into your girl's uniform."

"No thanks!" she yelled, running past him toward her class. She knew she could outrun him, always had, and nothing was stopping her now.

She got to her class and walked in with just a few minutes left before the bell would ring to begin the first class. Kana walked to her seat in the back corner next to the window and set her stuff down as she took a seat.

"Hey, you actually made it." said the dirt blonde boy two seats next to her.

"Not now Jounochi." Kana said, closing her eyes trying to calm down.

"What sorta trouble did ya have this time?" he asked.

"Just the usual."

The boy sitting in front of Jounochi looked behind at them, he had brown hair that stuck out into a point.

"You need to watch out, and take better care of yourself, Kana." he said.

Kana opened her right eye just a bit to peek at him. "Not you too, Honda."

Honda shrugged, "Just trying to help."

Kana opened her eyes to see that the seat in front of her was empty.

"Hey." she looked at Jounochi and Honda. "Where's Yugi?"

"You didn't hear?" said a new voice.

Kana looked forward to the girl in front of her with short brown hair and blue eyes, wearing a pink jacket with a blue ribbon at the neck, and blue skirt, the girls uniform.

"Anzu? Do you know something?" asked Kana.

Anzu nodded. "Apparently Yugi's brother just moved here from Egypt and is going to be a student here."

"A brother? Yugi never told us he had a brother!" yelled Honda.

"I didn't know either until this morning when I came to school with them." said Anzu.

"What's his brother like?" asked Jounochi.

At that time the teacher walked in with Yugi right behind. Yugi quickly walked to his seat in front of Kana.

"Hey guys, sorry for taking so long." he said taking a seat.

Anzu took her seat in front of Yugi and the bell rang signaling for class to start.

The female teacher, Ms. Minako, stood at the front and motioned for the class to look at her.

"Class, today we will be having a new student joining us."

The door opened then, and a boy walked in that looked just like Yugi. He had tri-colored spiky hair consisting of black with magenta rims and blonde crooked bangs hanging on the side of his face with three of them sticking up with the rest of his hair. He also had deep amethyst eyes, tan skin, and a more mature look on his face unlike Yugi's child like face.

Kana took a look at him, and had moment of déjà vu when she looked at him.

Where have a seen him before? She thought. Maybe it's just because he looks like Yugi.

Yugi's brother walked up next to Ms. Minako and faced the class.

"This is Yami Mutou. He just came in from studying in Egypt with his father."

There were a lot of murmur's in the class.

Egypt, huh? Thought Kana.

Ms. Minako looked at Yami, I have a seat for you next to Ms. Kinto back there.

Oh great, Kana thought, It just figures that he gets the seat next to me. She sighed.

Yami walked down the room to his seat, as he got closer Kana saw he was wearing a chain with a pendant hanging on it that looked like an upside down golden pyramid with an eye on it. Once more, it was like déjà vu as she held her head thinking she had seen it before.

Why? I haven't seen that thing ever in my life! She started yelling in her head. This day just gets weirder every minute, I don't know if I can take much more.

Yami took a seat and Jounochi and Honda immediately began introducing themselves.

"I'm Katsuya Jounochi. It's nice to meet ya Yami."

"And I'm Hiroto Honda. Welcome to Domino High."

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you two." he said.

Kana felt a shiver down her spine once she heard his voice, it was so deep and soothing.

"Ms. Minako."

The class all looked at Kana as she stood up.

"I'm not feeling so well, may I be excused?"

"Do you want some one to go with you? You look really pale."

"No, I can go myself."

"Alright, you may go."

Kana rushed out the door, once she was out she ran down the hall to the stairs and headed for the roof. She got to the door and opened it relaxing as the cool air hit her face. Kana stepped out and walked up to the fence lining the edge of the roof placing her hand on the chain links as she took in some deep breaths.

Why? Why am I feeling this way? I just saw him and suddenly it's almost as if I've met him before. She thought.

"But that's impossible. I've never seen him before, he's been in Egypt while I've been here in Japan. There's no way I could have ever met him before today." she said to herself.

She let out a deep breath and walked back to the wall and sat down with her back against the cool brick.

I'll go back in a few minutes, I just need time to calm down. She thought.

Back in the classroom, it had been 10 minutes since Kana left, Ms. Minako had just finished teaching the lesson, and Jounochi, Honda, Anzu, and Yugi had started to worry if Kana was alright.

"She did seem really on edge when she left." said Jounochi.

"Should we check on her after class?" asked Anzu.

"Yeah, we should." said Yugi.

Yami was listening to them the whole time and had to agree, the girl who left looked as if something was bothering her when she left. He put a hand on his Millennium Puzzle hanging from around his neck, despite all that, he felt something when he first looked at her, almost as if he had seen her before. He chuckled, yeah right, he thought. I've never met her, how could I have met her before? Maybe I should go with Yugi and the others after class and see if she's alright. Yami nodded his head, yeah, that's what I'll do. Maybe I can shake this feeling if I confront her and get things straightened out in my head.

**A/N I hope you like my new story, I wanted to put this first chapter out to get the idea for a new story I've had in my head for a while now out so I can remember what my plot is and work with it. R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Kana starred at the sky to watch the clouds floating by as she sat up on the roof of the school. She sighed, "Why can't I just go back in there?" she thought back to before she left, when she first looked at Yami, her body instinctively shuddered, "Oh, that's right." she concluded in her head, _Yami._ She shivered again, _I should go back, maybe things will get better if I confront him instead of avoiding him._ Kana took in a deep breath, and stood up. "Alright." Kana turned around and went through the door back into the school and toward her classroom.

15 minutes had passed since Kana had left, the lesson had already ended, and there were 30 minutes left to do the assignment given to the class. The others were starting to believe Kana had gone home, until the door opened, and everyone looked up to see Kana slowly walk in the door. No one said anything as she walked up to Ms. Minako and received the work to do in the class, then walked back to her seat, not making any eye contact with anyone as she sat down. More and more minutes passed and no one could say anything to her, they wanted to make sure she was alright, but the look on her face made them think otherwise. She just had a blank stare on her face as if her mind wasn't in this world, but her body was also tense, like she was ready to strike should someone say the wrong thing to her. Kana continued on her worksheet, well aware of the eyes that were starring at her, but she did her best to stay focused. Once she was finished, she placed the paper on the corner of her desk, and took a deep breath as she prepared herself for her next challenge.

_It's time, _she thought, _I need to face him now and hopefully figure out what happened to me earlier._

Slowly, mentally checking herself to make sure she was ready, she turned her head and looked at Yami. Yami also was finished with his work and was looking at her now as well. Kana felt her face flush a little, but took in a couple breaths and considered herself ready.

"Hello." she said to him.

Yami nodded his head to her, "Hello."

Kana swallowed to keep her voice under control, "I'm sorry I left so suddenly like that, something came over me and I had to get out for a moment."

"I understand, you don't have to apologize."

"Well, it's just, I felt kinda rude just leaving like that as soon as you came in the class."

Yami didn't say anything, he just watched Kana's face as her expressions kept changing, from happy, to embarrassed, then back to happy.

"Umm…" Kana quickly thought of a conversation to start. "So…what do you think of Domino City so far?"

"Huh?" Yami seemed as if he was pulled out of a deep thought, he took a moment to consider Kana's question. "Well, I only just came back to Domino City yesterday, so I can't really give my opinion on the city yet."

"Wait, came back to Domino?"

"Yes." Yami nodded, "I haven't been to Domino City since I was 6 years old."

"Oh." Kana became very interested, "So, since then you've been in Egypt? Studying?"

"Yes, for as long as I can remember, I've had a great curiosity of Egypt's history."

"So…what did you study?"

"Well, we mostly studied Ancient Pyramids, and tombs to Egypt's great Pharaohs."

Kana felt a spark inside her when the word 'Pharaoh' left his lips, but couldn't venture a guess why.

"But…" Yami started to continue, then looked down, not sure if he should finish.

"What?"

"No, it's silly." said Yami.

"I want to know." pushed Kana.

Yami shook his head.

"C'mon, you've mentioned it, and I want to know what makes it so silly that you want to hide it from me."

_What the heck is with me? _thought Kana, _This is nothing like me! I never say this kind of stuff, especially to my best friends brother who just moved back here!_

She heard Yami chuckle. She looked up to see him smiling and slightly laughing at her. Kana blushed. "What?" she asked.

"You're a funny one." he said still chuckling.

Kana's face turned even more red at his words, but, she couldn't help laughing a little at herself as well.

"You two seem to be getting along well."

Yami and Kana turned to see Yugi looking at them.

"I'm glad, we were worried when you suddenly left like that, Kana."

"Thanks for worrying Yugi, but I'm fine now." _At least I seem to be._

"That's good." Yugi smiled.

Before they new it, the first hour had drawn to an end, and their second hour would begin soon. The students began moving around to talk to their friends, even Jounochi, Honda, and Anzu made their way back to talk with Yugi, Kana, and Yami.

"Hey Kana, how're ya feelin'?" asked Jounochi.

"Better." she replied.

"That's good." said Anzu. "We thought you might have gone home."

"Actually, I went on the roof."

"Again? What is it with you and that roof?" asked Honda.

"Oh, like I'm the only one who goes up there? If I recall correctly, Honda, you were up there just the other day singing about how much you miss Shizuka."

"WHAT!" yelled Jounochi.

Honda turned red. "No, I didn't, I swear!"

"Hooonnndaaa." Jounochi growled, "Didn't I tell you to stay away from my sister?"

"I haven't seen Shizuka in so long! How could I have gone near her?" Honda argued.

As the argument between the two continued, Yugi, Anzu, and Kana couldn't help but laugh at them. Yami turned to Kana,

"Do they do this a lot?" he asked.

Kana was laughing so much, she just nodded her head. Yami looked back to the fight between the two friends.

"Alright class have a seat." called the new teacher in the class.

Everyone took their seat and quitted down as their second hour teacher walked to the desk and prepared his papers for the lesson. As he was getting ready, Kana folded her hands, placed her elbows on her desk, and glared at him, Yami noticed.

"Are you alright?" he whispered.

Kana shook her head. "It's Mr. Fuzaka, worst teacher in the school."

"What makes you say that?"

"That man is out to get me, he want's me out of this school, I swear it."

"Why's that?"

Kana looked at him and smirked, "Can't stand someone who likes to state their own opinion, especially when it's against their rules."

Yami looked puzzled. Kana realized he didn't get it, and pointed out that her clothes were the boys' uniform instead of the girls' uniform. Yami raised his eyebrows and made an 'oh' shape with his mouth, then they both turned back to the front for the lesson.

Mr. Fuzaka turned and started writing stuff on the chalkboard, copying the data in his lesson handbook. The whole class was silent, until…

"Ms. Kinto, please feel free to stop burning holes in the back of my head with your eyes." he stated plainly.

Kana scowled and her stare became more intense. Mr. Fuzaka turned around after finishing his writing, and looked at Kana.

"Ms. Kinto, any more of your attitude and you will be sent to the principal's office."

_Why won't he stop singling me out! I'm not the only one who gives him these glares, yet I'm the only one he calls out! He makes me so angry!_

Kana managed to make her appearance look calm, but inside she still had a storm brewing. Yami also was becoming angered by Mr. Fuzaka calling out Kana so many times when class had barely started.

_I swear I will punish him if he continues to hurt her,_ he thought.

Yami widened his eyes once he realized what just went though his mind.

_Punish? What am I thinking? That's not like me, but, it didn't seem weird saying that as a means of protection for Kana. Why?_

Mr. Fuzaka began the lesson, while Kana gave him secret stares when his back was turned, and Yami still had his mind on what he thought about Mr. Fuzaka.

**A/N: Another chapter done! Hope you all enjoyed :)**** things are only going to get even weirder between Kana and Yami, as they experience more connections to their past selves, Kilala and Atem. Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

After a long day, school finally ended, and students were packing their things and heading for home. Kana walked out of the school with Yugi, Yami and Anzu, while Jounochi and Honda had to stay after for detention.

"So Yami, how was your first day back here?" asked Yugi.

"Not bad." he replied. "I guess it could've gone better though. It was kinda bland."

Yugi and Anzu chuckled, "Yeah sure, but surely something good must have happened that you liked." Anzu said.

Yami thought a moment, "Well, I got to meet all of you." he smiled. "That was good."

They walked to the gate of the school, Anzu stepped in front of them, "Hey, I've got somewhere to be, so I'm afraid I have to leave you here." she said apologetically.

"That's alright Anzu, go ahead." said Kana.

Anzu ran off down the sidewalk toward the town.

"Wonder where she could be going?" Yami pondered.

"Actually," started Yugi, "Anzu thinks we don't know, but she works at a restaurant in town. The guys and I found out on accident and we promised to keep it secret for her sake, since high school students aren't allowed to work until they graduate."

"I see." said Yami.

"C'mon, lets head home." said Yugi, walking the opposite way Anzu went. Yami and Kana followed.

"Hey Kana?" asked Yami.

"Yeah?"

"Where do you live?"

"I live a bit farther down the road from you guys actually." she said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, Kana and I have walked to school together a bunch of times, just like Anzu did with us this morning." said Yugi.

"Well aren't you the little ladies man, huh Yugi?" teased Yami, elbowing him in the arm.

"Hey! Yami cut that out!" Yugi complained, his face turning red.

"I'm surprised you don't have a girlfriend. With Anzu and Kana walking to school with you all the time, and that letter that was in your locker today from that girl in our class."

"Yami!" Yugi's face only deepened in red.

Kana couldn't help but laugh at the brotherly teasing in front of her, she felt like she was seeing the real side to Yami as he playfully teased Yugi, Kana wanted to help Yugi, but she was enjoying the moment too much. Finally she stepped up and broke the two up,

"C'mon you two, you can argue more at home, there is a girl present here. You should more gentlemen like as we walk home."

Yami and Yugi laughed a little at her statement, and Kana started to as well, realizing how silly she must have sounded just now.

"On a serious note though, Yugi actually does have someone he likes." _As far as I know she likes him too._

"Oh yeah? Who is it?" asked Yami.

"Nope! I promised Yugi I wouldn't tell anyone until he was ready to confess."

Yugi let out a sigh of relief. It was silent a moment as the three continued home.

"So Kana," started Yami, "Do you have a boyfriend?"

Kana's face turned a little pink, "Well, I thought I did."

"Thought you did?"

"It's kinda a long story." she said.

"Do you know about it Yugi?"

Yugi nodded his head, "It was just a few months ago."

Kana put her head down and stopped walking.

Yugi and Yami looked at her.

"Kana? Are you alright?" asked Yami.

That was when they noticed her body trembling.

"Kana!"

She lifted her head and they saw tears going down her face, "Please, I don't want to talk about it right now."

"It still bothers you?" Yugi asked.

Kana closed her eyes and more tears spilled out as she nodded her head.

"I'm sorry Kana, I didn't mean to bring up such a painful memory." said Yami.

Kana shook her head, "No, it's alright, you didn't know. It's not your fault. Maybe it's mine for being so naïve."

"Don't you say that Kana! It's was all that jerk's fault, not yours!" said Yugi.

Kana didn't say anything more. Yami's heart was tightening watching Kana in this state, he wanted nothing more than to just hold her and comfort her, to take her pain away. Then he heard Kana say something under her breath that he couldn't quite hear.

"What was that Kana?" he asked.

Kana took a deep breath. "It was nothing, just mumbling to myself." she wiped her eyes and looked at them, "Let's go home."

Both Yugi and Yami nodded and walked next to her down the sidewalk. None of them said anything until they made it to Yugi and Yami's home, which was actually their grandfather's game shop he ran, with the house part of it upstairs.

"Well, here we are. We'll see you tomorrow, alright Kana?" said Yugi.

Kana nodded, and started walking.

"Actually, why don't I walk you home Kana?" asked Yami.

Kana stopped and turned around. She had a blank stare, clearly absorbed in her thoughts. "Suit yourself, I don't care." then she continued walking.

"I'll be back later Yugi." said Yami, then he ran to catch up with Kana.

"Why do you want to walk me home, my house is only a block away."

"Because you seem so down, I want to make sure you make it back safely."

Kana didn't argue with him, she wasn't in the mood to talk, bringing up her so called "boyfriend" brought back ugly memories she was still recovering from. She didn't blame it on Yami though, he didn't know about it so it was just an honest mistake. They finally made it to Kana's house, Kana stood there looking at the door not saying a word. Yami wanted to help her but didn't know how, so he said his good bye and turned around.

"Otogi."

"Huh?" Yami turned around when Kana spoke.

"Ryuji Otogi. That was his name."

"You mean you ex-boyfriend?"

"Well, I never actually considered him a 'real' boyfriend, he certainly acted like it though. Always telling me how beautiful I looked, bringing me gifts, taking me out to dinner, not once though did he ever tell me he loved me, or kiss me."

Yami walked up next to her. "What happened between you two?"

Kana took a deep long breath as she wrapped her arms around her middle, as if to give herself the comfort she didn't have. "It was after school. Otogi and I were to meet out in the back of the school to go out," as she remembered the events of that afternoon she began to tremble and her eyes glazed over with tears. "I took longer than usual, not only did I have a bunch of guys trying to settle their scores with me, but there was also 'something' I had to take care of, in the bathroom."

Yami's face reddened, well aware of what the 'something' was she had to take care of. "What happened when you made it outside?"

Tears rolled down Kana's cheeks, she didn't speak for a moment.

"Kana, if this is too hard for you, you don't have to tell me." said Yami, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Kana shook her head, "It's alright, I actually want to tell you about it, get it off my chest, you know?"

Yami nodded, "Alright then." Yami stood closer to her this time as she continued.

"I finally made it outside in the back, I was only a few minutes late, but I was hoping Otogi hadn't left yet thinking I had forgotten our date, but when I got there…..I saw him…..with another girl…..wrapped in his arms….making out with him…..and I just stood there frozen like an idiot, unable to move, speak, even hear anything. All I could think of was how much my heart was breaking at the sight of Otogi with this girl, being more intimate with her than he ever was with me. I felt used, and unwanted, I ran away when I finally felt my legs again, I went straight home and locked myself in my room, crying to myself the rest of the evening. Ever since then, I haven't seen him, and he's never once spoken to me." Kana's sniffles became worse and she covered part of her face with her hand. "I felt betrayed, and I vowed that I would never fall in love ever again." More tears fell down her face and her mouth opened as her cries became more audible.

Yami's heart felt crushed, here was a young girl who had her heart broken, and never wanted to love again, yet she was a sweet, kind, and loving friend who cared for those closest to her.

"I'm so sorry Kana." he whispered.

Kana looked up at him slightly, and Yami got a look in her eyes, there was only one thing he could see…pain. Whoever this Ryuji Otogi was had caused her so much suffering, and he probably didn't even realize it, didn't even care. Yami was angered, but hid it from Kana so he could try to comfort her. _How?_ he thought. Suddenly he felt something pressed against him, he looked down, and found Kana leaned up against him with her face buried in his chest, slowly moving her arms around him. Yami's face reddened and his heart quickened pace. "K-Kana?"

"Thank you for listening, Yami. I feel better talking about this."

Yami wasn't sure what he should do, he had no experience with girls, so he did what he thought might help and slowly wrapped his arms around her and moved his hand in a slow up and down motion trying to soothe her tears that were now seeping through his shirt onto his skin.

"Kana, I wish I knew how to help." he said, a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's alright, I'm slowly getting over him, I'll be fine." she said smiling into his chest.

"Are you sure?"

Kana nodded. They stayed like that for a while until Kana had stopped crying and she slowly pulled away from Yami. "I should go inside, I have stuff to do around the house."

Yami nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Kana smiled, then turned to go inside her house.

"Kana?"

Kana turned at her name to see Yami walk up to her, he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I promise to be there if you ever need someone to comfort you again."

A blush ran to Kana's face at the smoothness and sincerity of Yami's voice. Yami walked back a couple steps to look her in the face, "Have a good night."

"Yeah, you too."

Yami smiled and waved before he turned and walked down the sidewalk back to his house. Kana watched him for a moment before she went in her house.

That evening went on just as every other day did, eventually night came and Kana climbed into her bed ready for sleep. She thought about all that had happened that day, how weird things were at school, the way she started acting when Yami showed up, those weird thoughts in her head thinking she had seen Yami before, not to mention, the way she was able to tell him all about her and Otogi, and to just hug him like that, when they hadn't even known each other for a day! Kana's eyes began drooping, telling her she was about to fall asleep, she rolled onto her side with Yami's promise loud and clear in her mind before she fell asleep.

_I promise to be there if you ever need someone to comfort you again._

_Kilala sat in the garden, holding a white iris in her hands, starring blankly at it._

"_Kilala?" Atem called out to her._

_Kilala didn't move, just continued to sit in her spot._

"_Kilala? Are you alright?" Atem asked, sitting next to her and placing his arm around her shoulders, causing her to snap back to reality. She looked at him slight from the corner of her eye._

"_Atem."_

"_What's wrong? You left so suddenly, I've been worried about you."_

_Kilala looked back down, "I'm sorry." she whispered._

"_Is this about what my mother said?" he asked._

_Slowly, but noticeably, Kilala nodded her head. Atem pulled her close so she was resting up against him, and he kissed her forehead._

"_Forget about it. You shouldn't listen to everything my mother says."_

"_In case you haven't noticed, you're mother doesn't exactly like me." Kilala said standing up away from Atem. "She'd prefer to see me dead."_

"_That's not true!" Atem yelled standing up next to her._

"_It is true!" she yelled back, "It's true and you know it. You heard what she said to me 'A worthless piece of trash like you doesn't belong with my son, you belong out in the streets with the rest of the trash.' She said that in front of everyone, even you." Kilala began trembling as she finished her sentence._

_Atem walked up so he was in front of her and lifted her face gently so she had to look at him. He leaned down and kissed away the tears that had began to fall down her cheeks. "Kilala, I love you. Nothing will change the way I feel about you, not even my mother."_

_Atem kissed her lips with deep passion, both of them wrapped their arms around each other trying to pull the other as close as they could, whispering each others name against their lips. They pulled away slightly from lack in oxygen but continued to hold on to each other._

"_Atem?"_

"_Yes my love?"_

_Kilala smiled from his sweet words. "Do you promise to stay with me forever?"_

_Atem placed his forehead against Kilala's and brushed his fingers across her cheek, pushing her hair back behind her ear. "I promise to stay with you even beyond forever. I belong to you, my love."_

_Kilala smiled contentedly and lifted herself till her lips touched Atem's, before Atem could kiss her back, Kilala pulled away giggling at his pouting face. "I promised Mana I would meet her for magic practice. You know how she gets when she's kept waiting too long."_

_Atem sighed in defeat, "Yeah I know, alright, you should go then."_

"_Don't be too sad. You'll see me later, tonight." Kilala kissed his cheek once more and turned to walk away._

"_Kilala." Atem called out._

_Kilala turned at her name to see Atem walk up to her, he placed a hand on her cheek and leaned in to whisper in her ear. "I promise to be there if you ever need someone to comfort you again."_

"_Thank you."_

_Kilala walked away giving Atem one last look before she disappeared around the corner into the palace. Atem sighed._

"_What did I do to deserve such a beautiful flower like her?" Atem pondered to himself. Atem smiled, then walked inside the palace as well._


	4. Chapter 4

_Kana sat up from bed in a daze, she'd had another dream about that young Pharaoh and the girl that looks like her, Kilala._

_Who are they exactly? Why do I keep having dreams of them?_

Kana looked at her clock next to her bed and read 6:00 AM. School didn't start for another two hours, but she couldn't seem to fall asleep for another 30 minutes like she normally did. So, mustering the little strength she had in the morning, Kana stood up and went in the bathroom to shower and brush her teeth. When she finished, she wrapped up in a towel and went back in her room, and sat on the edge of her bed just starring into space. Her thoughts were wrapped around the events of yesterday after school coming home. She'd never told the whole story about what happened between her and Otogi, everyone was under the assumption that Otogi just broke up with Kana telling her that he was seeing someone else, it was enough for Kana, she didn't want everyone else to feel the same pain she was. Eventually, Kana got up and dressed in her uniform and went downstairs for breakfast.

It was 7:00 AM when Yami went downstairs to meet Yugi for breakfast. Yami was very tired this morning, he'd had a dream about a boy that looked just like him living ancient Egypt, and he was with this girl that looked just like Kana, but she seemed more delicate, more fragile, where as Kana was a bit rough around the edges, yet something about this girl from his dream made him think it possibly was Kana he saw.

"Hey Yami? Are you alright?"

Yami looked over to see Yugi looking at him in a concerned manner.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You sure?"

Yami nodded and grabbed a piece of toast from the counter and began eating it. 10 minutes of silence passed, until Yugi grabbed his backpack from the table.

"I'm gonna head to school, Jounochi has to do some class preparations for his detention, and I promised him I would help out."

"Alright Yugi, I'll see you later then."

Yugi nodded while turning to leave. Yami watched his brother walk out the door and couldn't help but think how simple Yugi's life was and how Yami wished his life was more simple. For most of his whole life, Yami lived in Egypt, studying the pyramids, and learning the history of the Egyptians and the pharaohs that ruled. Yami was interested in all of it, but only one item really caught his absolute attention, the Tomb of the Nameless Pharaoh, Yami himself never ventured far into the tomb because of the traps throughout the whole thing, yet something about this mysterious pharaoh had Yami think he had some connection with him. Impossible, Yami had thought many times, but that day his father brought him the Millennium Puzzle, Yami really thought that the connection to the Nameless Pharaoh might be real, but he still wasn't quite sure what that connection might be. He still hadn't told anyone about it, he wanted to tell his grandpa and Yugi, but he didn't think they would believe him. Then he almost told Kana yesterday at school, but she probably would have laughed at him and said he was crazy.

_Kana._

She was someone else that made his life stranger, ever since he saw her, it was like his mind would take on that of another and say things that didn't sound like himself, like when he vowed to punish the teacher should he do anything else to harm Kana. What on earth was he thinking?

_What is it about her that I feel so different, like I'm a different person?_

Yami held his Millennium Puzzle, _I feel so confused._

Yami looked at the clock, it read 7:30, so he figured he should probably head out for school. He grabbed his backpack and slung it on his back as he walked to the door.

*Knock knock*

_Who's that? _thought Yami.

He walked up and opened the door.

"Hey Yami."

Yami eyes widened. "Kana? Why are you here?"

Kana stood there wearing the boys uniform again, with her hair pulled back into a ponytail. Yami couldn't stop himself from admiring her eyes and how they seemed to sparkle in the morning light.

Kana shrugged her shoulders, "I thought I would walk with you and Yugi this morning to school."

Yami walked out and closed the door behind him. "Yugi already left, he said he was going to help Jounochi with class preparations."

"Ah, must be what Jounochi got for detention." Kana chuckled to herself. "Well, we can still walk together, right?" she asked.

"Sure."

They were silent on the way to school, not making much of a conversation. Once they got to school they ran into Honda and Anzu just outside the school.

"Hey Honda! Anzu!"

Honda and Anzu turned around and saw Kana and Yami walk up to them.

"Hey you guys." said Honda.

"How are you doing?" asked Anzu.

"Mm, alright I guess." Kana and Yami said at the same time.

"Whoa…..that was weird." said Honda raising his eyebrows.

"Um, so, where's Yugi?" asked Anzu.

"He's already in class, he agreed to help Jounochi with his chore from detention." said Kana.

"Again? Yugi's way too nice of a guy." said Honda.

"Well, I'm gonna head in then and find those two." said Anzu.

"Alright, see you in a bit Anzu." said Kana.

Anzu waved to them and ran in to the school.

"Well, we should probably get to class as well." said Honda.

"Yeah." Yami and Kana agreed as the three began walking in to the school.

"Kana." called a voice.

Kana turned to the voice and froze in fear. "No."

Yami and Honda turned when Kana stopped walking.

"Kana? What's wrong?" asked Yami.

Honda and Yami looked ahead to see a boy approach them. He was tall with green eyes, long black hair pulled up into a ponytail, and wore one earring with a die hanging on the end of it.

Kana slowly backed up from him.

"What do you want?" she asked, her voice was shaky.

"Please Kana, you don't need to be afraid. It's just me." the boy said, still coming closer to Kana. "I brought you something."

Kana took one more step back and bumped into Yami, she reached her hand for his for support and held onto him tightly. "Go away."

"Kana?" Yami was confused, why was Kana so afraid on this guy?

Honda stepped forward, "Can't you hear her? She told you to go away."

"She doesn't know what she's talking about, she really wants to see me." said the boy, now right in front of Kana. He held out a long, thin box to Kana, he opened the top and took out a white flower. "This is for you, Kana." He held out the flower to her, "Happy White Day sweetheart." he winked.

"I don't want anything you give me, Otogi!" she screamed at him.

Yami had heard enough to understand then, he took Kana by the shoulders and lightly pushed her to the side so he could stand in front of her to protect her from Otogi.

"I think it's time you left." Yami said in a low voice.

"Hey, who do you think you are?" Otogi said, trying to make his voice threatening. Yami didn't budge.

"Look man! Kana doesn't want you around, so get lost!" yelled Honda, running up to punch Otogi in the face. Otogi dodged it, and kicked Honda in the back causing him to lose balance and fall to the ground.

"Idiots, Kana is my girl, I'll spend any time with her if I want." Otogi yelled at them.

Otogi made a grab for Kana behind Yami, he succeeded in grabbing her wrist, which wrung a cry from her the way he was holding her so roughly, when all of a sudden Otogi's hand was empty. He looked behind to see that he was all alone, and the scenery around him had become much darker, like a storm was about to blow in.

"Where? What happened?" Otogi pivoted around his spot, he was still in front of the school but something felt off.

"I warned you to leave, you should have heeded my advice." called a dark voice.

Otogi turned around and saw Yami standing a few feet away from him. Otogi had only taken a glimpse at him, but he could tell there was something different about him now, something dark.

"Now Ryuji Otogi, It's Game Time."

A harsh wind blew at Yami's words.

_What is this guy thinking? I don't have time to waste on some stupid game!_

"Get lost! I don't have time to waste on you! I came here for Kana and I'm not leaving without her!" yelled Otogi.

"I'm afraid you have no choice. If you choose not to play a game with me, you automatically lose, and therefore, I'll have to give you a Penalty Game." Yami threatened.

"P-Penalty…Game?" Otogi looked confused. _What is this guy talking about?_ He smirked, "Fine, I'll play this game with you." he said, crossing his arms.

"Excellent." Yami replied. "We'll play using these dice." Yami pulled out two dice from his pocket and threw one of them to Otogi. "The rules are simple, we each take turns rolling the dice and add up our scores we get with each roll, whoever has the most points after 5 rolls, wins."

Otogi chuckled, "Sounds simple enough." he said, "But are you sure you wanna play a dice game with me? I'm an expert dice gamer."

Yami just smiled, "I'll take the first roll."

Yami rolled his die on the ground, it rolled a ways before stopping on a 5.

"Not bad." said Otogi, then he threw his die on the ground, it rolled and spun a bit before it stopped on a 5 as well.

Otogi grimaced, unsatisfied with not rolling a 6, the two picked up the dice and continued rolling on their turn.

It was now the last turn the scores were Yami = 23, and Otogi = 20. Otogi had some sweat running down his forehead, he'd never once had a game were he wasn't in the lead, and with just one more roll left, he was starting to panic a little that he might actually lose his first match.

"Here I go." called out Yami, he threw the die on the ground, but of them watched intently on what the die would come up with.

To Otogi, it seemed to take hours for the die to stop spinning and rolling, but when it did, Otogi thought he would lose it. The die came up with a 6, giving Yami a score of 29, and no way of Otogi rolling a number to beat him.

"N-no way! There's no way you could have beaten me!" he yelled. "You must have cheated somehow!"

Yami approached him slowly. "You've lost Otogi, now you can either leave peacefully, or if you continue to stay, I will show no mercy."

Otogi fell to his knees and starred at the ground, "I..I lost. How…could this…happen?"

"Well Otogi?"

Otogi was silent for a long time. Until suddenly he stood up with a fierce look in his eyes, "I'll accept that you won today, but I will NOT give up Kana, she is my girlfriend and she has no right to just walk out on me like we have nothing!"

Yami starred at Otogi. "You still wish to fight about this? Fine."

Yami's forehead began to glow, which made Otogi freak out a little. As Otogi looked closer, he could see it was an eye on his forehead. Otogi fell back on the ground making an 'oomph' when he landed and looked up in fear at Yami.

"The Door to Darkness, has opened." Yami chanted.

Then, something struck Yami before he could cast his Penalty Game. A girl screamed.

_Atem!_

Instantly Yami snapped out of his trance and both he, and Otogi were in front of the school again. Yami looked around, people were still walking into the school like nothing happened, Honda was still picking himself up from the ground, and Kana was next to Yami, catching herself from when Otogi pulled on her wrist.

_Everything's back to normal. _thought Yami.

Kana saw that Otogi was on the ground and looked at Yami quizzically., "What happened?" she asked him.

Yami looked at her with an equally confused look. "I wish I knew." he replied. _Stupid liar._ he told himself, he didn't want to tell the truth to Kana, about how he became a crazed person with the intention of possibly killing Otogi. _Oh yeah, that would sound great. _he thought sarcastically.

Otogi stood up, less afraid but still kept his guard up, he cleared his throat and looked at Kana, "We're not done yet. I'll see you later." he said, then turned around and left the school.

Honda stood up watching him go, then turned to Yami and Kana. They all just looked at each other wondering what to make of this situation. It wasn't until the first bell rang that they all started moving again and went into the school. The one thing that Yami continuously thought about was that cry he heard before he punished Otogi. Someone had called out 'Atem', yet it was directed at him. The weirdest part was, the voice sounded like Kana.


End file.
